Letters from Aunt Rose
by Rose Black2
Summary: Harry's summer is about to get a little unusual when he finds out that Aunt Petunia isn't his only aunt! This also has allot of romance in it, but I am not saying who!! You will have to read it for yourself! Also some action and plenty of pycho thoughts o
1. A Letter from Rose

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story, besides Rose, are the makings of J. K. Rowling.

A Letter from Rose

She did the same thing tonight as she did every night since she was three. She wrote a letter to Harry. Rose hated very much writing these letters, but the pain slowly faded into curiosity. What do you look like now? She would ask. After all she had not seen him since he was at the wee age of one.

Besides the letters to Harry, she also wrote to her deceased sister, Lily, and her also deceased brother-in-law, James Potter. James and Lily Potter were the only two nice relatives besides her mother. Rose's father was nice to James and Lily, but rude to her. she never understood why. Her father got even nicer to James and Lily when they had Harry, and even meaner to poor Rose. Her mother said that he was sick and that the doctors would fix it. But this was only a flashback, since she was only three. Shortly after, her father died and her mother killed herself. That's when she moved to her sister's house. No matter how hard she tried, she could not remember how they looked. Just a green burst of light and a tall figure falling stiffly to the floor. Then two cold fearful green eyes staring into space. The next one was that of a tall thin man with black hair and deep dark brown eyes picking her up and carrying her to his house. As she got older, more and more memories faded away from her . Like a long dream after waking, it was falling away from her in bits and pieces.

On this particular night, Rose was writing not to any of those people. She finally remembered the name of the man that took care of her for two years, Sirius Black. And so she wrote a letter to him with many questions. If only he hadn't gone to jail, she thought, I could ask him all of my questions, and he would give me answers. You see, Sirius didn't take care of her for long. He supposedly killed 13 people with one curse. She didn't believe that he did it. He would never had done that.

***********************************************

BOOM! A bolt of lightning streaked across the angry midnight sky. Harry shot straight up in bed and fumbled to find his glasses. His hands were shaking so bad that his glasses almost fell off the nightstand. As the cold plastic hit his face, he looked at the alarm clock, it said 2:02 AM. There is no way I am getting sleep tonight, he thought to himself. The truth was that he was expecting Voldermort at anytime all summer long. Since Voldermort could now touch him there was no telling that the protection he had would still work. The thought of that cold almost dead finger touching his cheek made a fearful chill run down his spine.

Shaking the negative thoughts off, he quickly climbed out of bed and went to his desk. Hedwig hooted softly at him in her cage as he passed. He sat at his desk and took out a sheet of parchment, quill, and ink. He was lucky this summer to find a hidden drawer in his desk. He didn't know who to write to first. He could write to Ron, but what about? Maybe he should ask how George and Fried are doing on their own. A sudden tapping at his window made him jump. Through the dripping wet window, he saw a soaking wet falcon and he let it in. It softly landed on his bed and proudly held out its leg. Just after he took the letter it shook water all over and it flew to Hedwig's cage to rest, and she didn't look to happy about a dripping wet guest either. Harry sat at his desk and wondered who it was from this time.

Dear Harry,

How is your aunt and uncle treating you? Knowing them, not very well. Anyway, I have so much to tell you that I can't even write it all down in one letter, so I will have to meet you in person. Don't worry, I am not a psychopathic killer, I just really need to tell you something very important. Please meet me at 1:30 PM on July 30 on platform 5 at King's Cross Station. I will be wearing a white shirt with a black rose on it and dark jeans. If you are still not sure about me, ask Sirius, if you know who he is.

Love,

Rose

Who is Rose? Maybe he should write a letter to Sirius instead.

Dear Sirius,

A strange girl just sent me a letter. Her name is Rose. She told me to meet her on July 30th at King's Cross. She said to ask about her if I knew you. Please tell me who she is.

Harry

He quickly folded the letter and sealed it. Wait, I don't know where Remus lives! Sirius was going to Remus' house when he last saw him. Dumbledore told Sirius to go to Remus' place and he left. Maybe Hedwig could find him. "Sorry to send you out in such horrid weather but this is urgent. I need you to find Remus Lupin, and if you can't find him, find Sirius Black. OK?" Hedwig looked purely annoyed and reluctantly stuck her foot out to accept the letter. "Thanks," he said and he opened the window and let her fly out into the thundering angry midnight sky. As he closed the window and crept back into bed, his eyelids feeling suddenly heavy, was the question, "who is Rose?" And he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	2. Home Agian

Disclamer: All charictors, except Rose, are creations of J. K. Rowling. Authors Note: I live in America, so if you see a (insert currancy here) or (insert currancy sign here), please place the apropret sign in that place. I did this because some people let me know that I am a stupid American and told me I was wrong. So, if there are anymore examples of me being a stupid American, please, tell me that I am a stupid American and tell me whats wrong with it.

Home Again

She was so exited, she could hardly wait for when the train stopped. As she saw the trees give way to buildings, her heart went flying. An announcer overhead said it would be just another 30 minuets until they got to Kings Cross. She just had to read Harry's letter one more time.

Dean Aunt Rose,

I wrote to Sirius about you. He said you were my aunt! I never knew I had another aunt! I have many questions to ask you. How old are you? Sirius tells me you were very young when I was born. He said you would be about 17 or 18 now. Another question, do you remember my mother and father? I don't remember them at all and I would really appreciate it to know more about them. Also, do I have grandparents?

Harry

PS I will meet you at the station.

The last question seemed to tear her up inside. She could barely remember even her own parents. The only parents she really knew lived in America, and they were her adoptive parents. Dale and Roxanne Freesmond were their names. Dale with his laughing blue eyes and sandy blonde hair always had a new joke to tell. And Roxanne, or Roxy as she was called, loved make up, shopping, and cars. Dale worked every day, even Sunday, to support his family of five adopted kids. He made computer programs for some large company. They lived in a two story house in Los Angelus, California, and she was really feeling the jet lag. But not at this moment. No, at this moment she was going to meet her ling lost nephew. She wondered what he looked like now. Maybe he had his fathers hair, wait, what did his hair look like? Well, she know it was black. She defiantly knew her sisters was red because hers was red too. But she was not sure it was the same shade of red. Rose's was a dark, almost burgundy red. Lily's was a fire engine red. At least that's what she thought it was.

"We are arriving at Kings Cross," said the announcer. Her heart leapt right out of her ears. She gathered her purse and guitar and started on her way out. She slowly made her way out the front car's door and her eyes searched intently for any sign of a familiar face. Then she felt someone staring at her. She glanced right and saw two guys and a dog. The taller man had many fine lines on his face but he still looked rather young. The boy looked so familiar. That's when it hit her, "Harry?"

"Rose?" said Harry as he wandered over to her. She ran to him and have him a huge hug. A couple of tears ran down her cheek. 

"Oh Harry, I remember you so well now!" she said still holding him close to her. Then the other man came up with the dog. She finally remember his name, "wow, Remus! How are you?" she exclaimed as another hug went now to Remus.

"I am fine now," he replied with a tear or two also in his eyes. Suddenly the big black dog made a bit of a whimpering noise and Rose looked down at him. "Sirius!" tears came pouring out of her eyes as she hugged him. Sirius also had a few tears coming out of his big deep brown eyes. As she was hugging him, allot of muggles turned around to stare. "Family reunion," said Harry to a couple of guys looking at a rout map. "Sorry," said Rose while still hugging him. She finally released him and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Do you play the guitar?" Harry asked. "Of course I do. Its only the coolest instrument ever!" she answered with sarcasm. "So, how has life been Harry?" Rose asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" he retorted back with his eyebrow raised at her. 

" I guess not. Anyway, I am 18, just like Sirius said and I am an adult now."

"What does that mean?" Harry questioned.

"It means that I could live here if I wanted to," she said with a big smile.

"You are going to live here?" Remus asked. 

"Sure, why not? I brought all of my money and my guitar. I am set for life," Rose looked at them and she felt her confidence grow.

"Were would you live?" Harry gave a concerned look, "not at Aunt Petunia's and Uncle Vernon's I hope?"

"Oh my, I wouldn't be caught dead there! She separated herself from our family years ago. And plus, I hate her, and she hates me! Anyway, lets just drop it and make our way to London. How did ya'll get here anyway?"

"We took a cab," Harry pointed to the street, " my uncle wants me home soon though." 

"How did you get out?" Rose asked. 

"I told him that if he didn't my godfather would turn Dudley into a cow!" They laughed harder then ever and Sirius gave a smile at the thought of it.

"Well Harry," she said, "we could visit them. While we are there we can get all your stuff."

"I don't think that would go over well," said Remus as they started walking to the street. 

"Then I will make them! I know magic don't I?"

"You know magic?" said Harry as he got in to a cab. "Number four, Privet Drive, please."

"You bet! I was at the top of my class," she straitened herself up and put on a proud grin. All the way to the Dursley's they talked about Harry's first four years at "school." The whole time the driver looked at them as if they had lost their minds. It wasn't long before they got to the Dursley's. Rose led the pack as they all piled out of the cab. "Wait here," Remus told the driver. Just as Rose was about to knock on the door, it was opened. In the doorway stood a huge fat guy with a receding hair line and a purple tinged face. "Who are you people?" he asked while glaring at Harry. "I came to say hi to my sister," she said just as a shout of horror came from inside the house. Rose tried to peer inside, "Petunia?"

"R-Rose, what are YOU doing here?" Petunia's face still looking shocked. Just as suddenly, she became really angry. So angry that her face turned and odd shade of pink. Before Rose could respond Petunia shouted.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Petunia grabbed the door to slam it but Rose put her foot in the way to stop it.

"Chill girl! We just need H-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" Petunia yelled back.

"Petunia, don't make me use this," Rose pulled out a dark colored wand and pointed it at her. "Let us in to get Harry's stuff and you will never see me again." Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley all back up to the far wall. Petunia reluctantly nodded her head. Rose lead the way as the whole crowd cam into the clean and tidy living room. "Harry, were is your stuff?" Rose asked.

"It right here," he responded and quickly walked over to the stairway. He pointed to the closet door and it lock. Rose touched the lock with her wand and a colorful spray of sparks flew and the lock popped off. Everyone quickly grabbed items and they ran back out the door. Remus had the trunk, Harry had the caldron and broom, and Rose held his bag full of books and Hedwig.

"Bye everyone, thanks for taking care of me for all those years, NOT!" said Harry as he placed the caldron in the trunk. "Oh no, I almost forgot Hedwig!" Quickly he dashed up the stairs and grabbed her cage. Hedwig hooted in surprise and confusion. "Bye," he said final time as they all got in the cab and drove off.

"Where do you live Remus?" asked Rose.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, we need a place to crash."

"Sure," he said to the driver, "520 Bakers Lane, its in London."

Rose went into shock, "London! I hope I have enough money to get me there." The rest of the trip was spent talking about plans for the rest of the summer. Rose didn't like the idea of staying in a cave with Sirius for a whole school year. So they decided Rose would get a job and raise money to buy a house in Hogsmeade. At that idea, Sirius gave her a look of disagreement. She could hear something out of place. It wasn't Harry and Remus talking. It was like it was in her head, like an idea that wasn't entirely hers. "I don't like that idea," said the thought bubble. "Who said that?" she had said aloud.

"We didn't say anything," Remus said.

"Huh?" went Harry. The bubble talked again, "you heard me?" She thought of the only person left.

"Hey! Sirius I can hear you!" Rose was totally amazed at her ability. "I can't believe it! Not many people are able to hear animal! This is unreal!" Sirius said to her.

"What? You can hear Sirius? But he is not able to speak, unless-" Remus' jaw dropped to the floor. " Unless you have that power."

"What power? She can hear Sirius?" Harry was also in shock.

"It is a very rare power and it doesn't have a name," Remus said, "that's how rare it is. There is only four other people known to have it."

Harry regained his voice, "I can speak to snakes."

"No, this is something different," Rose said, "I can almost hear what he is thinking." "Now that's a frightening thought! I don't really want you to peak into my mind," Sirius said to her. "Well you don't have to worry about that because I can ignore you." "Good," he answered back, "I don't want you to deal with the things I have to deal with."

"What's he saying now?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Just making small talk," Rose answered. Suddenly, the cab stopped and the driver said, "that'll be (insert currency sign here) 25 please."

"Don't worry," said Rose, "I've got it." She pulled three crisp new (insert currency her) from her pocket. They silently got Harry's things out of the trunk when she started laughing. "That poor driver must think we are nuts!" Everyone laughed as they heaved all of the stuff up the path to Remus' house.

It was a rather small house. It only had one story and it was really run down. Some of the shingles were hanging off of one side of the roof and one window was broken and boarded up. Even though it was dark she could tell hat he chimney looked almost burnt up itself. She could also see that they were on the outskirts of the city. The houses were father apart and they all look about in the same bad condition as his.

"I have a guest room in the far back," said Remus. The crunch of the gravel and leaves could barley make her hear anything else.

"Thank you, but were will Sirius sleep?" said Rose. "Don't worry about me, I will sleep on the sofa," Sirius said to her. "No, you don't have to sleep on the sofa, I will."

"No Rose, you are a guest," Remus said, "I insist. Sirius obviously agrees." Sirius was nodding his head, though the dark the whole time. Through the dark she could hear the clinking of keys. Then a key turning an unseen lock and a door being kicked open. With a flip of a switch the whole living room light up letting it light spill through the open door. Rose could finally see that they too were just as exhausted as she was, or possibly more. "Harry, you can sleep in my room. Its back there too so follow me." Remus, still carrying the huge trunk, walked into a dark hallway in the very back of the room and Harry disappeared behind him. Rose also followed behind closely. She noticed that the interior was, in fact, much nicer then the outside. There was a dark tan sofa in the center of the room with Sirius already in his human form sitting on it. It was facing a small TV that was on a small table. A coffee table sat in between the two and a couple of books were laying on top of it. She also saw a black and white moving photo of what looked like a wedding. But she couldn't get a good look at it since they were now in the dark again. She could still see Harry ahead of her. He turned a corner and she tagged along behind. Another switch flipped on to reveal a full size bed and a nightstand right beside it.

"Thank you," said Harry, while dropping his cauldron and broom off in a far corner.

"Your very welcome Harry. Now Rose, yours is just across the hall," he said while just brushing past her. He strided across the dark hall and flipped on yet another light.

A voice behind her almost made her jump, "sorry about the mess." Sirius was standing and leaning in the doorway. She didn't get a good look at him before. Now that she could, what she saw shocked her a little. His black hair went down to his elbows and it was in a mangled mess. He was extremely thin. His face looked gaunt and when he smiled, his teeth were tinged yellow. She also saw that he was tall, very tall.

"Its OK, I don't mind. but I can't stand your hair." Sirius gave her a puzzled sort of look. "Here, I am going to clean it, comb it, and cut it. Is that OK with you?"

"Uh, sure," he sounded hesitant. 

"Good," she said, "come in and sit." she went to her own bag an pulled out a bottle of shampoo, a comb, and her switch blade. "Do you know were the bathroom is?"

"Yes, its next to Harry's room."

"Thanks," they walked to the bathroom, he fumbled to find the light switch and flipped it on. "Wait here, I'll go find a chair." About an hour and a half later, Sirius' hair was tangle free, clean, and cut. "Ouch! Man, my knuckles are sore! Sorry Sirius I couldn't let you live with that mess."

"Its quite alright. I really needed to cut it anyway. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Oh, that reminds me!" She quickly dashed out of the bathroom, grabbed her toothpaste and her new extra toothbrush and dashed quickly back. "Here you go!" She said and quickly displayed it in front of him.

"Thank you again!" He looked a little brighter now, " Thank you very much!" He then took a step forward and gave her a hug.

"Well, goodness!" She replied shocked, "its just a toothbrush!"

"It doesn't matter, I really needed it." He then quickly proceeded to make use of the toothbrush. Rose decided to give the others some more gifts. She dove again into her bag and went to the kitchen, which was connected to the living room.

"Hey ya'll," Harry and Remus stopped talking and looked straight at her, "I know its not much, but here you go Harry...and Remus." She handed Harry a beautiful seashell framed picture of James, Lily, Harry (still a baby), Rose Remus and Sirius. She gave Remus a bag full of Gallons and a £50 note.

The look on Harry's face was of total elation. "Thank you so much!"

Remus was a bit more defencive, "thank you Rose, but I just can't take money from you."

"Your very welcome Harry, and why not Remus? I don't need it and you do," she answered back.

"I just ca-"

"Don't pull that crap with me! I don't need it and you do! You have a full running house with electricity, running water, and everything else! I've got air to breathe and my guitar, that's all I ever need!" Rose shouted back. Harry just sat and stared.

"Fine," Remus said. He put the Gallons in his pouch atop the stove and the (insert currency sign here) 50 in a billfold in his pants.

"What's going on?" Sirius had just walked in the room and he now looked a whole lot better then before.

"Nothing, and my, you do look so much healthier!" Rose said and walked towards him to play some more with his hair.

"Well, don't you look pretty Padfoot, I bet you even smell pretty," taunted Remus.

"Shut up Moony!" retorted Sirius. Everyone laughed and stayed up talking till one in the morning.

*********************************************************************** 

Rose awakened to the sound of rain pelting hard on the bedroom window. She could not tell what time it was. She really like this bed. It seemed to fold around her and hug her gently. She opened her eyes fully and saw the grayish light through the window. She just couldn't lay here all day. So she got up and went into the bathroom. She found a small cupboard above the toilet. Inside was a small stack of clean towels and extra toilet paper. Rose locked the door, took out a towel, and took a nice long hot shower.

Once out and with clean set of clothes on, she stepped into the kitchen. That's when she realized ether everyone was gone or that no one was awake yet. She also noticed that their tea cups from the night before were washed and drying on a towel next to the sink. There was also a note left on the table.

When grocery shopping. I will be back soon.

Remus

"So he decided to use the money," Rose thought to herself, "that's good." Just as the note dropped out of her hand, someone covered her eyes and the light of day disappeared.

"Guess who," the mysterious voice behind her cajoled.

"Hmmmm, let me guess. Could it be Sirius?" She loved guessing games. That when it hit her. Like a sudden curve ball, it hit her. It even shocked her a little. Back when she was young, a man had done this very same thing to her. It was one night when she came down to get a glass of water. She remembered giggling and guessing who it was. She turned around and it was the same person that had done the very same thing to her so long ago. "Oh look, I was right!" She gave a little smile and wandered over to the fridge. "By the way, Remus is at the store."

"I know," his voice was still sounding tiered. He had looked like a sad and abused pup when she first saw him. Now he was a sad and...well...he was just plain depressed. There was no other way to say it. His deep brown eyes that held a brick wall inside seemed more distant now. He walked his thin body to a chair and sat quietly at he table. She pitied the poor soul. A big breakfast would do the trick, but first, a question, "what do you guys have normally to eat for breakfast?"

"Remus usually starts coffee and we have some toast with jam."

"Oh," well that wasn't much of a breakfast. A little brown owl flew through the window, landed on the table, and stuck his leg out. Sirius silently paid three knots and the owl gave him the paper. The owl flew off and Rose pulled out her wand and opened the fridge. There wasn't much. There was just a loaf of bread, butter, jam, milk, cheese, and some bacon. The cupboard was a little better. At least it had flour and the rest of the pancake ingredients.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sirius had put down his paper and was now getting some coffee started.

"I am making an actual breakfast," Rose looked at him with another proud grin on her face.

"Really! What are you making? And how much of it?" His eyes suddenly became big with hunger.

"Its just bacon and pancakes so chill!" He sat back down and eagerly waited as she made breakfast. She didn't know if it was the sound of the bacon cooking or its wonderful smell, but Harry woke up all the same. Just as Harry popped into the kitchen and was about to say something, Remus came through the door with his arms loaded with food. "Wow, that's a smell I haven't smelt in a while!" Remus exclaimed and continued placing a jar of pickles in the fridge.

"Tell me about it!" Sirius would be drooling if he weren't so busy looking intently over her shoulder. Well, it wasn't long before the stomachs were full and the dishes were washed.


	3. The Kiss

Disclaimer: All characters are creations of J. K. Rowling, except Rose, Mark, and some other students, who are mine.   
Authors Note: I wrote this after a big ordeal with my friend and her boyfriend so I was a little love sick. Its really sappy, but the action is all towards the end I am afraid. DO NOT FLAME ME!!! I don't like it and not many other people do either.   
Sirius: Awww, she's love sick! Its probably over me.  
Remus: No, she loves me more! She fancies my rippling muscles!  
Me: You guys are so self centered, ya know that?  
Sirius: Well, it all depends on your point of view.   
Harry: Can we please get on with it? I would like to hear the story then hear you two bicker!  
Remus: All right! Just calm down!   
Me: Well, here goes the next chapter of my first fanfic!  
Remus: whispers (I am dead sexy!)  
Sirius: whispers (No, I am!)  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
A couple of weeks passed by and Harry got his annual letter from Hogwarts. He wasn't the only person to get a letter. Remus, Sirius, and even Rose got one. She didn't tell anyone else about what her letter said, she would tell them over a special dinner. She had those butterflies again when she read the letter. So she had kept a secret, her secret, until the night before Harry left for Hogwarts.   
She had gotten a job at a local club. She and her band played every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night and they got well paid too! She had plenty of money for this dinner. she had even bought a recipe book! Every thing would be perfect! She got candles, a table cloth, and some wine. She spent all day while the guys were in Diagon Alley. The looks on their faces were enough to make anyone smile. They just dropped there bags, right there, and ran to the table. "Its like they have never seen food before!" Rose thought to herself.   
"What's the occasion?" asked Remus.   
"I got a very important letter from Dumbledore," her eyes shone a bright glint in them, she couldn't see it, but it was there.   
"We all got important letters from Dumbledore," said Harry, who was now, like the rest, sitting themselves at the table.   
"So, what did your letter say?" said Sirius.   
"It says," Rose now was holding the letter up to read it, "dear Ms. Rose Mason; I thank you for taking care of Harry, even though I told him to stay at his Aunt Petunia's. I belive he will be even safer with you. Anyways, I have an opening for a Muggle Relations professor. I would be very grateful if you would accept this position. If you would like to take this position, please send back the enclose forms. Sincerely, Dumbledore." Everyone was surprised, to say the least. It was Remus who jumped up first, then Sirius and Harry. They all have her one big group hug. Congratulations came from everyone, and she was happy to soak it all in.   
After the huge dinner, she and Remus washed dishes while Harry and Sirius tided up the house. "You'll like it there," said Remus, "just watch out for the Slytherin kids."   
"Why?" she asked.  
"Well, it is a required class and most...no...all of the Slytherin's hate Muggles."  
"Oh, well sucks for them!" She giggled a little as Remus dropped the pot scrubber and had to fish in the dirty water for it.   
"I hardly think that was funny," he contorted. A hint of sarcasm in his voice.   
"I don't know, you get such a cute expression on your face when you are thinking or looking for something." She was looking at him the whole while and so was he. They stood there for a moment just staring at each other. "Well, it looks like the dishes are done," she said hastily while drying a large pot.   
"Yea," a dazed expression covered his face, "yea, I guess they are." She put up the towel and she still felt a pair of eyes looking at her.  
"What? What is-," she didn't get to finish her sentence. Remus had quickly come right up to her and kissed her. It was short but rich. When they separated, she promptly slapped him, "never, in my whole life have I ever meet someone so, so,...ahhhh!" She had said through clenched teeth. She stormed out of the kitchen and into her room. She left him just standing there hurt and confused.   
She sat on her bed listening to music and thinking. "He had no right to do that. What was he thinking? People just don't kiss other people when ever they want. I can't believe the nerve of him!" She thought about these things. She had practice that night. Her amp was left at Don's garage, so she just picked up her guitar and walked over to Don't house.   
  
********************************************************  
  
She came back home at about midnight. She flipped her wand out and said, "lumos," and the living room softly lit up around her. Sirius was snoring peacefully on the sofa and the people in the pictures were doing just the same. "He looks like a baby just sleeping there," she thought. She passed into the kitchen and rubbed her fingers since they were still a tad sore. She flicked on the kitchen light and set her guitar down on the table. She put her wand also on the table and prepared herself a glass of water. "Hello Rose," the voice behind her made her jump.   
"Oh my! You startled me!" Her hand covered her heart as she tried to catch her breath. Remus was standing in the doorway in his boxers. She was used to seeing the guys walk around in there boxers at night, so it wasn't new to her. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry," his eyes looking at the floor and he still looked rather hurt. She just stood there shooting looks of disbelief and frustration at him. "I didn't know what I was thinking," he sat down at he table and put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. They just stood there for a minuet. She looking at the floor, still holding her heart. He, with his head in this hands and running his fingers in his graying hair. He didn't cry, he was just a little distraught.   
"That's ok, but it would have been nice to know your feelings ahead of time. Or maybe even a little warning could have helped," she was now sitting at the table next to him. Another silent pause passed.   
"Can we just put it all behind us. I don't want this to get in the was of out friendship," he said, his head still in his hands. He slowly brushed back his hair and leaned back while looking at her.   
"What made you do it in the first place?" She asked, glaring at him all the while.   
"Can we please just put it behind us?"  
"No Remus, we are going to discus this like normal people. Now why did you do it in the first place?"  
"Well," he leaned forward again to look at her more closely, "your a kind, beautiful...listen, it was just for a moment and we should forget about it, ok?"  
"Alright, fine, just be that way why don't you?" Again, frustrated and confused, she got her stuff and walked to her room. She closed her door and got ready for bed. Just as she started to drift off to sleep, there was a soft knock at the door. She flipped on a light and opened the door. Remus was there and he looked even sadder. She hugged him tightly and they stayed that way for a few minuets. "I am sorry I can't love you," she whispered in his ear. She kissed him on the cheek and they went back to their beds and had a restless nights sleep.   
At breakfast the nest morning, she and Remus didn't look or talk to each other. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked when she walked into the kitchen. Remus wasn't up yet, and Harry was pouring himself a bowl of cereal at the table.   
"Nothing, just still tired from last nights practice," she replied. She grabbed herself a bowl and sat down at the table to pour herself some cereal.   
"Good morning," Remus said as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table to read the Daily Prophet.   
"We need to leave in a couple of hours if we want to have time to get there," said Sirius with a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.   
"Ok," Harry said, "I guess I will go pack!" And with that, Harry left to go and pack his trunk. What seemed like hours was actually 15 minuets they spent doing there own thing. She wondered were Sirius was going to stay. "Hey Sirius, why don't you come with me to Hogwarts?"  
"Um, I really don't know," he said.   
"Come on, you can turn into a dog so I don't think people will notice that much," she said back.   
"I guess, but I think I need to let Dumbledore know of my arrival," he looked a little apprehensive to the idea.   
"You can come as my pet and no one will know the difference!" She didn't know why but she felt like he had to come with.   
"Sirius, we still need to find the others and gather them. We know were Arabella Figg is, but the rest are still missing," Remus said. He was totally into the conversation. His paper was in his lap and his mug was now empty.   
"I know," he replied, "Rose, I know you want me to be there, but Remus is right. We are having problems finding the old Auror group. Dumbledore gave us the order to find them and get back together. I am really sorry Rose."  
She sat there, a little hurt, but she said back, "Ok, I didn't know." They finished the rest of their breakfast in silence. All she could think about was what her first day of class was going to learn. When she and Harry got there trunks packed, Sirius called for a cab and they made there way to King's Cross. The whole drive was silent. Harry was looking through a book called 'Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland,' Remus was lightly napping, and Sirius was in his dog form and he was letting her pet him.   
As they all piled out of the cab, she turned to Remus and said, "I will miss you." He didn't say anything, he just lightly touched her face and help grab a trunk out of the cab. They quickly walked over to the place between platforms 9 and 10, as it was now 11:23. Two at a time, Harry and Sirius first, they went through the barrier to platform 9 and three-quarters. Rose and Remus stayed behind for a few moments to hug and she gave him another peak on the cheek. When they went through the barrier, many parents and their kids backed away from Remus. "What's a werewolf doing here?" and, "kids don't get near him, he might bite," could be heard in the crowd. Along with many other rude comments and sputterings of deep loathing. He turned to her then, "maybe I shouldn't have come here."  
"No," she said, "I want you here." She gave him a little of an awkward grin and playfully touched his chest. They turned away to look for Harry and Sirius.   
"Hey, over here!" Harry came running towards them with a tall red haired boy, and a frizzy blonde haired girl following closely at his heels. Sirius was also close behind.   
"Hi again Harry," said Rose, "who are these people? Friends of yours?" The frizzy blonde was roughly carrying an old and tattered looking cat in her arms. The ragged cat was busily hissing at the cage which held a seemingly small, hyperactive brown barn owl. The red haired boy kept cursing at the cat while Harry spoke.   
"Yes, this is Ron," he said and pointed to him, "and this is Hermione." They quickly said hi and then turned back to getting the cat and owl to chill.   
"Well, lets best be off then," she bent down to give Sirius a final hug. A tear came to his eye as she whispered in his ear, "I'll miss you." Then, she turned to Remus and also gave him a final hug. They stood there, holding each other until Harry broke them apart.   
"Come on Aunt Rose, we need to go!" Harry shouted over a shrill train whistle. Rose went to the luggage car and loaded her stuff up and then went looking for Harry and his friends. She found them about two boxes from the back and she quickly swept past Ron and opened the window.   
"Bye Remus! Bye Snuffles!" She shouted at them, the train then started to move and they quickly fell from her sight. The last glimpse she saw of them was them waving at her and Remus blowing her a kiss. She closed the window and settled down between the wall and Ron. "I sure will miss them," she dreamily said while starring into space.   
"So will I," she realized the Hermione girl had said it. She was quite a pretty girl. Her hair was sandy blonde, but rather frizzy. They just kind of sat there and reminisced on many miscellaneous things. Rose thought of the kiss she got last night. She still got a little angered by it. She didn't really know what to think now. Instead she thought of the possible ideas for tomorrows class. While all these thoughts went through her head, the kids had a along conversation about there summer. Rose's heart raced whenever she thought about teaching. But what if she sucked at it? What if she wasn't cut out for teaching? Her thoughts were disturbed by the vender lady with the cart. She bought some of Berttie Botts Every Flavor Beans, of which she never tried before, and the first bean was caramel corn. Over half the beans tasted very bad.   
"Aunt Rose?" Harry asked.   
"Yes?"  
"Are you ok? You look a little pale." She never realized just how scared she must look. She had never taught before and many nightmarish thoughts ran through her head.   
"Yea, I am fine," she lied. Her hands were shaking violently and her breath became short and raspy. "I hate my thoughts," she thought to herself, "I keep scaring myself."  
"I need to use the restroom, is there one on this train?" Rose asked.   
"Not that I know of," Ron said back.   
"Never mind then," she saw the looks on the faces and saw concern in their eyes. She stopped eating the candy and pulled out a book instead. She the book in Diagon Alley, in Flourish & Blotts. It was about understanding and reading peoples minds. She didn't know why she bought the book, it was just an impulse buy. Soon, her nerves dies down and they arrived at Hogwarts. She put the book back into her bag and stepped off with the rest of the students.   
"Ms. Mason," a stuffy looking woman with square glasses appeared suddenly on the platform. "Ms. Mason, I am Professor McGonagall. After the opening feast, I will give you a tour of Hogwarts and show you to your classroom."  
"Oh thank you. There is an opening feast?"  
"Yes, after we get to the castle, I will introduce you to Dumbledore."  
"Thanks again. Do I need to get my stuff?" They had now stepped into a carriage without horses and had started off towards Hogwarts.   
"No, the house elves will take care of it."  
"Oh," Rose just sat there, looking a little bewildered by it all. They were mostly silent for the whole ride. When they got to the main entrance, a short, old, balding man with long gray hair and beard stood waiting for them.   
"Hello Rose, I am Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of this school, and I am now going to show you to the banquet hall."  
"Pleased to meet you," she said. There was a short tour on the way to the banquet hall. She really liked this place. She liked the gigantic tapestries, and the tall ceilings that went with it. Dumbledore seemed rather excited, even thought he was holding it back. She was rather jumpy herself since she had gotten there. The very thought of her being a teacher right out of school was just awesome to her. They arrived to a small door with what looked like the school's crest on it. When he opened the door, it opened up to a sort of small stage with a long table and chairs on it. She noticed that the rest of the room was round and that four other tables, longer than the one on the stage, were there. Thos tables were also decorated with different colored tablecloths, and a piece of what looked like a crest was upon the walls behind each table.   
"Please sit down," Dumbledore pulled out a chair and motioned her to sit down. She sat in the chair between a rather huge burley man and an ugly guy with greasy black hair. She looked down at the gold plates and then up to the ceiling which looked like the midnight sky. Her hands picked up a napkin as she waited patiently for the, what looked like a fest, to start. Just then, Professor McGonagall appeared carrying a three legged stool and a worn out beat up pointed hat. McGonagall sat the hat atop the now resting stool and quickly walked off. Out of the blue, it started to sing.   
  
(I had one all ready done, but it really sucks. So, for your sake, I left it out.)  
  
People clapped for it as Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll and stood a little behind it. McGonagall opened the scroll and started reading the names. "Diana Harvey," a scared little girl with many freckles put on the hat. GRYFFINDOR! Shouted the hat. The girl got up and went to a table. A boy sitting close to the end waved furiously at her. It was Harry. She waved back as another student, a boy, was put into Ravenclaw. "Ivy Night," a short girl with frizzy blonde hair stepped up to put on the hat. HUFFLEPUFF! Shouted the hat. "Richard Quinn," a tall boy with messy brown hair and a ruddy shirts came to put on the hat. After what seemed like 10 minuets, the hat finally shouted HUFFLEPUFF! About five more people came after him, each to there respective houses.   
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore was now standing up at his seat and talking to the rest of the Great Hall. "Now, I know that many frightening things have happened since last year, but everyone in this building is perfectly safe. So, lets forget about that and move on towards another great and fun year," all the students listened attentively to him. She could see that a big smile was on his face and his eyes were all a twinkle. "We also have two new teachers this year. Our new Defence Agenst the Dard Arts teacher is Profeser Mark McGregor," he pointed to a rather handsome man with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Mark smiled and politely waved back to the crowd. "Also, out Muggle Relations teacher has retired. I know he will be sorely missed, but we have an new teacher to replace him. Her name is Professor Rose Mason," He motioned towards her and she also have a polite smile and a wave back. "So, now that I have said all that needs to be said, I will now say this. Lets eat!" And with that, the plates in front of them suddenly filled with food. Everyone else was digging in and many conversations started. Everyone was enjoying themselves but Rose. She looked at the food with great disgust. She had never seen this kind of food before. It looked rather nasty, it bubbled and it seemed to have a olive tinge to it. It smelled awful and she curled up her nose for only a moment then went back to pouring herself some pumpkin juice. She didn't eat much. She had a few bites of mashed potatoes and she tried some Sheppard's pie, which she didn't like either, and the only thing she had allot of was pumpkin juice and mulled cider. She loved the mulled cider. She was just about to drink a whole pitcher when Mark stopped her, "had enough to drink?"  
"I am not really hungry," she said as she took another sip from her cup. She didn't get a good look at him until now. He had bright blue eyes, short almost buzzed blonde hair, slightly tan skin, and a silver stud shown on his left ear.   
"Its ok, I am not either," she looked at his plate and found it still had much food on it.   
"Well, I am just nervous."  
"Don't worry about it to much, I bet you will do fine."  
"I bet you will too," she gave him a little smile. A few moments later the food and drinks all disappeared and were replaced by delicious looking pastries, pies, and various desserts. She had so much pumpkin pie and cider she thought she would puke.   
"I thought you weren't hungry," Mark said to her while she stuffed a rather large piece of pumpkin pie on her mouth.   
"I couldn't let a good pie go to waste," they both had a good laugh. They spent the rest of the night laughing and talking about there possible ideas for the first day of class.   
Soon the food disappeared and Dumbledore gave a final speech. Almost as soon at hte students all left, McGonagall came to her side. "How do you like the school so far?" She asked, her voice was still stiff, much like her appearance.   
"I love it here. It is so much bigger and older then the school I went to," she felt a slight rush of cool air as a huge door opened to a large hallway. The walls were covered with moving portraits of people, various animals, and scenes of nature.   
"Well then I hope you enjoy your years of teaching here," their footsteps made soft sounding echo's off the stone walls.   
"Years? Just how long will I be working here?"  
"As long as you like. I have worked here for over twenty years," they started towards a rather medieval looking green door, "here we are." She pulled a ring of heavy keys out of a pocket and unlocked the ugly door. The inside was dark so McGonagall pulled out her wand and lit it. She came to find that it was not a classroom, but a spiral up-ward staircase. They seemed to walk forever until they came to a thick heavily rusted metal door. And it too was unlocked and opened, the inside was still dark. "Wait here," McGonagall took her hand up agenst the wall, as if searching for something. An instinct urged her to do the same and, to her surprise, found a light switch and flipped it on. "Thank you," she said promptly. The room looked full of useless junk. It was a huge mess with no end in sight. She then let out a shriek of complete terror, turned around, and put her head in her hands. It was a mess, one big horrible mess. It was already about ten o'clock at night and the room was a mess. She quickly regained her composer and turned around again to face McGonagall.   
"Its perfect," her voice sounded confident to her own ear. McGonagall shot her a look as if to say, "are you mad?" Her eyebrow raised with that look, giving it more emphasis.   
"Good for you. Well, good night and good luck," and with that she quickly made her way out of the room and closed the door. For a few moments she just stood there. Wandering in her mind about what to do next. The most obvious and important thing was to clean it. She took a few steps towards another door in the back. As she made her way towards it, a sliver of silver caught her eye. It was a silver key, halfway hidden under a pile of magazines on the desk. She took it and got to the door. She noticed it was locked and use the key to open it. The key turned with much effort and it creaked slowly open. She found another light switch and flipped it on too. Inside lay a large four poster bed and a nightstand with a wardrobe next to it. The room looked cramped but maybe that's because they were in a tower. She saw that her stuff was already put away and that her falcon, Isis, was in her cage fast asleep.   
It took her almost all night to clean up the mess. As she drifted to sleep, her thoughts turned to Remus. When he kissed her she felt angered by it. He just stopped what he was doing and kissed her, no warning at all. Yet, something felt so at peace with it. It wasn't a very big feeling but it still held its space. He had kissed her, and he had kissed her good. She slowly recalled how it felt. Soft and strong, all at once. For that short moment her heart thundered murderously in her chest, and she felt her blood rush through her veins. It was as if she had finally woken up from a deep dreamless sleep. She remembered what his body felt like pressing agenst hers. Not to hard, he had held her softly. His hands on her hips and hers were still holding a dish towel. He had caught her off guard. He didn't earn that kiss and he certainly wasn't going to die if he didn't kiss her. So why did he do it? Yet, there was that feeling again, and the memories of that single fleeting moment.   
The only thing she knew is that she wanted to feel that rich and tender kiss again.   
  
*******************************************  
  
Alright, you can flame me on this chapter. It took a whole darn month to write it because of my homework and rehersals for the school play. AHHHHH!No matter now. I am on spring break (finally!) and I get a whole week to write whatever I want!/p  
PS. If some of this dosen't make sense, don't mind it. I was half asleep while writting most of this./p  
Sirius: Hey sexy! Can I give you a kiss too? ::grabs Rose and kisses her::/p  
me: Thanks! I didn't get much of a warning from you either./p  
Sirius: Well, it was only fair. My best friend got to kiss one of the prettiest girls in the world. Why can't I?/p  
me: Good point! ::starts kissing him some more::   



	4. Flesh and Blood

Sirius: Love, I think you need to cover up that hickey.   
Me: Hmm...do I have too? Oh my! The readers are listening in! Sirius, for goodness sake, please shut up!   
Sirius: Sorry dear.   
Me: Anyways, here is the next chapter to Letters from Aunt Rose. It kinda gets a little sappy and romantic, but I just can't help it! I also want to apologize about the little paragraph marks everywhere. They haven't given my problems in the past, and I don't know why they are giving my problems now. So, here it is! ^-^ So, love, where were we?  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters, except Rose and Mark, are chess pieces in the game of Harry Potter by J.K.Rowling.   
  
*********************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
Flesh and Blood  
  
  
  
  
*His senses were heightened by the waxing moon. He smelt her. The sent was so strong that he could almost taste her lips. Those soft lips seemingly covered in velvet. Those lip matched her name, Rose. He didn't care that he took care of her as a child. The only thing that mattered was at his moment, she was a woman. He knew what was hidden inside of her. She didn't know what she really was, but he did. He could sense others that had the wolf run through there blood since he was one himself. But there was something different about her.*  
  
*He now followed her scent to a ugly green door at he end of the hallway. The sent was stronger. He opened the door and ran up the cold damp stairs. The stairway was so ling that he thought his heart would just stop. He finally got to the top door and ran through the empty desolate classroom to another door at the opposite side. He slowly cracked it open. Inside lay her. She was asleep on the bed. He crept inside and softly shut the door. He then silently made his way over to the bed and dropped to his knees beside her. She looked so much more beautiful asleep. The moon softly illuminated her milky white skin and she stirred a little. He leaned forward and lightly brushed her cheek. She again stirred, but this time she opened her eyes. Her eyes said so much. "Remus? What are you doing here?" She asked him, her sapphire blue eyes shown a confused look.*  
  
* "I just had to see you again," he put his own hand against her cheek again and planted a quick kiss on her velvet lips.*  
  
He woke up next morning to find Sirius singing while making coffee. It was rather early in the morning ant the cold stung as his bare feet hit the tiles. "And why are you so chipper this morning?"  
  
"Someone spotted Peter! Its right here in the paper," Sirius picked up the paper and thrusted it into his hands, "I can't believe it. I might actually have a chance at freedom!" And with that his deep voice began to shout and sing again as he started reading the paper.   
  
  
**********  
  
  
Peter Pettigrew ALIVE!!!  
  
Late one evening, Jonathan Tremble, 35, took a late night stroll through the woods behind his two story home that he shares with his wife, Tina; 33, and his daughter, Deborah; 7. It was just after dinner at about 7 o'clock at night. "I was about 10 or 12 meters into the forest," says Jonathan, "and I had kept to the trail. That's when I saw him. Peter, I mean, he just came barreling down the path right at me. We ran right into each other. We both fell over and I helped him back up to his feet." He also happened to notice that Pettigrew no longer had his right hand. This struck up a rather short conversation that ended when Pettigrew suddenly ran off again. "I didn't know really what to say after that," he says and begins to look thoughtful and confused, "all I could thing about was that if Peter was alive then Sirius Black didn't really kill him."  
  
When I asked Cornellious Fudge, head of the Ministry of Magic, his opinion on the subject, he said this, "if Pettigrew is alive, then Black didn't kill him. But we still have reason to believe that he was the one who cast the curse that killed those 13 muggles. Also, there is the fact that he helped You-Know-Who to find the Potters. He still is a wanted and dangerous man." We will never really know why Pettigrew was running through the forest and how he managed to escape death. We do know that he is alive and that Black has not managed to kill him yet.   
  
  
*********  
  
  
"Padfoot, I still don't see why you think that you've got a chance at freedom. They still see you as guilty." He wasn't' so sure his friend was in his right mind. Sirius had just started to fry some bacon and he was still singing. Sirius quickly put his for down and faced him.   
  
"Now everyone knows he is alive. Soon, everyone will be looking for him. When they find him, I can make my appearance and scare Peter into telling the truth," Sirius had said matter-a-factly. He wasn't to sure about Sirius' plan. It sounded rather stupid since the Demonters would immediately perform the Kiss once they found him. It seemed that he needed to let his friends hopes down a little. It would hurt him to see his friend, finally so happy since James' and Lily's deaths, to only be let right back down again. It still needed to be done.   
  
"I don't think it will change the situation much," he choose his words carefully. He didn't want to hurt him to much, "you are still guilty in their eyes and if the Dementers get a hold of you, they will give the Kiss to you." Sirius' smile suddenly faded and his deep brown eyes put up that brick wall again. "I am sorry Padfoot, I didn't mean to bring you down."  
  
"Its alright. I know what would really happen," Sirius sat down at hte table, his head in his hands, "I just wanted to believe it so much." A few tear ran down his cheek and landed, with such a slight sound, on the wooden table. They didn't say mush of anything else. Oh, how he hated the situation that they were in! He wished every night as he lay in bed that James and Lily hadn't died, that Voldermort was dead, and that Sirius was found innocent. But it was to late to change anything now. Its been this way for 14 years. They just had now, the present time, to change things. Yes, it was one big mess, but they needed to change it.   
  
He quickly got up and flipped the bacon a final time and Sirius whipped the tears form his eyes. They ate their breakfast in total silence. Sirius barley ate anything, and Remus read the rest of the paper. After breakfast, they planed to start writing some odd 30 letters telling the old crew about their predicament. He didn't know why Dumbledore had waited so long to tell them to start assembling the old crowd, but it was still an order.   
  
It took until about noon to finish all the letters and find owls to send them all. As he watched the last owl fly away, he thought about how nature seemed timeless. Yet, time ran on and nature followed close behind. So many parts made up this world, the good and the evil. The sunlight and the rain. The cold dead of winter and the newly given life of spring. The Earth was beautiful and ugly, all at the same time. Life, death, and life. He stood there in the slight breeze of the afternoon and felt everything around him. This was one of the few blessings of being a werewolf. He knew he was different and that not many people, but himself, could tell. He remembered trying to explain it to Sirius one night, but he just kind of sat there and discounted what he had said. Being a werewolf heightened his senses to a higher degree, even while not in his wolf from. He took in everything, the sound of the birds, the wind blowing through his long light brown hair, and the smell and feel of the grass under his bare feet. "Are you ok Moony?" Sirius had appeared at his side.   
  
"Yes, I was just taking it all in," he opened his eyes and turned to look at him. Sirius was eating a sandwich and looking at him with a strange look. He couldn't help but notice the similarities between Sirius and Rose. They both held something hidden and secretive, and they both were, at one point in time, the two most happy people he has ever known. Now...now...they were just two very closed off people.   
  
"Nothing, just enjoying the day. So, what next?" He said as they walked back to the house.   
  
"We just wait. There is nothing we can do."  
  
"Great, my favorite part," with that they both started laughing. Sirius and Rose seemed similar, but one was part wolf, and the other was not.   
  
  
********************************************   
  
  
Rose woke up suddenly and shot straight up in bed. That dream seemed so real. She felt as if Remus was really right next to her. She could taste his lips and feel his hand brush her cheek. It was so real, way to real.   
  
As she took her shower and got dressed, her mind was totally on today's lesson. She knew exactly what she was going to do, and how to execute it. Her body was totally poised for whatever could happen. Thousands of emotions and ideas ran through her mind and through her every cell of her body. Like a tiger about to spring into action.  
  
She missed the first half of breakfast preparing the lesson. She was sure everything was perfect. At breakfast she didn't eat, but spent her whole time talking with Mark about her plans. He thought she was a genius. "Wow, I could never have come up with something like that!" He looked at her, his steel gray eyes full of awe and wonder, "now tell me, how do you plan on getting through to the Slytherin kids?"  
  
"Don't worry," she said giving him a mischievous smile, "I am sure it will be a lesson never to forget!"  
  
It was the beginning of first hour and everything was set. She sat atop her desk and waited for everyone to have a seat. Her first class was Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years, which meant Harry was in her class. She spotted him sitting close to Ron and Hermione. She gave him a little wave and he smiled and waved back. She glanced at the rest of her class and heard many harsh voices from some of them. Especially one with silvery blonde hair, steel gray eyes, and a cold evil sounding laugh. The final bell rang and the whole class sat quietly in there seats. She pulled out an attendance sheet she had gotten that morning from Dumbledore and read the roll call. She froze when she called out, "Draco Malfoy" and that evil laughing, silvery blonde haired boy responded. She just shook it off as the class gave a little snicker. She finished the roll and sat back on top of her desk. "Welcome to Muggle Relations class. As you already know, I am Professor Mason. I sound American because that's were I was raised for 11 years of my life. I just graduated last year from Los Angelus Academy of Magic." She could tell that most of her class was already bored. "So, now that the boring crap is out of the way. I now want all the people who hate his class to raise there hands." The class looked shocked by the request. A hummer of questions surrounded her ears. "Go ahead, don't be shy now," she said almost a little wickedly. Slowly, about ten kids raised their hands. Including Draco Malfoy's. She didn't like Malfoy. There was something about him that was not right. "Alright, now keep your hand up in the air if your in Slytherin." The students shot each other questioning looks as all the hands stayed raised. "You can put your hands down. I just wanted to say to you people that had your hands raised," she reached into her pocket and out flipped her switch blade. She took the blade and ran the cold steel from her inner elbow to her wrist. Blood tan quickly down her arm and landed in a now forming puddle on the floor. Almost all the girls screamed and all the students went pale and stared in shock. She walked straight over to Draco and held her arm straight up in the air. "I say to you people that this blood is just blood. It does not matter if its magical. It doesn't matter if its muggle. Its blood, and if I took this knife and cut you, what would come out?" The class was still staring, all except for Malfoy. His arms were folded and he was leaning back in his chair. He gave her a non-chalet look and pressed his lips together in degust.   
  
"And what makes you think I care?" Malfoy asked. His eyes shown coldness. She leaned in and put her arm just in front of his face. It was so close that her arm was almost touching him.   
  
"Blood, Mr. Malfoy, blood is what will come out." Her voice went almost to a low whisper. "We are all human. We all are made of flesh. We are all made of blood It makes no difference." He started to look uncomfortable so she took a few steps back and went to her desk. She held her hand over her cut, her back turned to the class, and a blazing white glow came from her palm. The gapping wound healed immediately and she turned back to the class.   
  
"Lets move on shall we? Alrighty, out first lesson will be a brief history of Muggles..."   
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
AHHHH! Yet another cliffhanger! Haha!! I am so evil!!! I am going to make a deal with you. If I get 10 more reviews, I will post the next chapter. Heck, it even isn't written yet!   
  
  
PS Sirius is spent, but he sends his love. Bye my lovely children!!!  



	5. The Hunt

Once upon a time, there lived a chicken, a roster, and a chick in a lovely cottage. On a rainy Saturday afternoon, the chick was cracking bugs open with her beak. For a lack better things to do, she then decided to take a walk in the rain. After about 50 feet, she meet up with a large orange cat named Spanky. She knew his name because it said so on the collar. Anywho, a chase ensued and the baby chick got eaten.   
Meanwhile, back in the house, the mother and father were having a argument. They kept throwing pots and pans at each other when they noticed that there child was gone. "Oh, what shall we do?" The mother cried.   
"I know, we will go looking for her!" The father replied. So, they whent looking for there only child. As they stepped out there door, they caught sight of the cat...then, I woke up.   
  
  
  
And now, for a better story...  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, except Rose and Mark, are products of JK Rowling's overworks brain and they all belong to the Harry Potter Zoo.   
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
The Hunt  
  
  
She sat at the table, more tired then she had ever been in her life. She never knew that teaching teens could be such hard work! As she leaned back in her chair, she let out a exhausted sigh and closed her eyes for a bit of rest. "Hard day?" Mark had sat right beside her and was giving her a quizzical look. His eyes were such a beautiful color. She thought that she could just get lost in those deep oceans.   
  
"Yes, very. The Slytherin kids actually listened though," she would rather not tell him about the way she got there respect. She had gotten to everyone today, everyone but Malfoy.   
  
"Really? Tell me what you did."  
  
"No! If I told you that, it would take all the fun out of torturing you," he just laughed. Food was served throughout the Great Hall, and Rose and Mark spent the whole night flirting. He did so because he thought that she was beautiful. She did it because she missed her hearts true desire. She was sure that he would get to her someday. Either that or she would look for him herself.   
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
She awoke with a start. Her blood boiled in her veins. Her senses were kicked into high gear. Her heart pounded like thunder and she leapt from her bed and down the corridors. *Not here, not with all of these children in here. Why now? Why me?* She sprinted past a confused Filch who said, "no running in my hallways!" She didn't stop. Her bare feet stung as they each hit the cold stone floor. When she burst out of the front doorway, the humid night air flew past her cheeks. The sky was light up with the full moon. She could feel her body change. Pain shot through her body as her nails turned into sharp claws, her skins became covered in course gray hair, and as her teeth grew into sharp fangs. Stumbling through the lawn, she kneeled at the edge of the lake. The water stopped momentarily so she could see her face. She looked like a cross between a vampire and a werewolf. Her forehead had ridges, her eyes had turned from a crystal blue to a steel gray, her ears looked like a wolfs, and she had teeth of a vampire. If that wasn't bad enough, her whole naked body was covered head to toe in short, gray hair and her hands had claws instead of nails. She was still in human form. Still, she didn't care. *I am a monster. Why was my mother a werewolf? Why me?* Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she leapt up and dashed, without a sound, into the forest.   
  
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
  
Again, she woke up, this time at the edge of the forest. Her spirits were low and she had cried and howled all night. Now, the sun shown through the forest canopy and the birds were chirping merrily. Running back in to the forest, she caught a whiff of something. Her body froze with sheer terror. Human? No. Monster? No. It was something familiar, like something from a long ago story read to her as a child. An image popped into her head. A man, tall, with deathly pale flesh, came into the nursery. His black robe flowed eerily behind him. She was hiding in the closet. He raised his wand to her baby cousin. Her sister burst in, and pleaded with him. Fearful and hurt tears sprang to her dear sister's eyes. He killed her, and then he closed in on the baby.   
  
"We meet again, Your Highness." She snapped out of her daymare and turned to behold the same evil creature. Her heart stopped and dropped with a sinking thud into her stomach. Her fear suddenly turning to anger, she leaned forward and let out a loud piercing shriek. Waves of sound hit Voldermort and threw him into a large oak tree about 50 feet away. Taking a few steps forward, he groaned and slumped over. He fumbled up on his feet and coughed out scarlet. Dripping blood covered his hands, and he stood in shock. "You..."   
  
"I am your fear," she said in a low and growly voice, "If you ever come near me or my family again, I will hunt you down and kill you." Without hesitation, he ran off. She let him run, it was only a warning.   
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
She remembered little of her mother, but she did remember this, "remember child, we need to play a fair game of cat and mouse." She missed her mother dearly. All her life the only things that she knew about her was that she was part werewolf, and she was a leader. A leader of, she didn't know what. That was the very thing she had been searching for all her life. Now walking into the woods, she began to look for food. She sniffed and searched and thought. Why had Voldermort address her as 'Your Highness"? It all made no sense to her. *Who am I?*  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Sorry my darlings for coming up with something so short, but I thought it would make things a little more interesting. ^-^ Another thing, I dearly apologize for waiting more than a MONTH before putting out the next chapter. Its just that all these auditions...whoa...things get pretty hectic! Now that summer is here, I can write all I want to! ;-P`  
  
  
  
PS Another 10 reviews and I will post more! (So REVIEW DAMN IT!!!!!)  



	6. The Awakening

Oh my...I should be beat. I have not written in a millenia!!! I know I should have written sooner, but since I have been trying to become part of the National Thesbian Society, life has been a little hecktic!!! (Just a smige about THIS BIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)   
  
And now, with out further adu, I give you...chapter 6!!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, except Rose and Mark, are the fragments of JK Rowlings imagination.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
Chapter Six  
The Awakening  
  
  
  
She awoke in the early morning mist. Every bone in her body ached and her ears where ringing. i Why are my ears ringing? Where am I? Thats right, I am at Hogwarts. Oh my god! What did I do last night?/i She whent balistic. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and her breath crystalized with every paniced exhale. Looking down, she noticed that she was nacked and her clothing was almost 100 yards away. Taking in a deep breath, she ran quick as lightning to her dew soden clothes. The cold seemed to seep faster into her bones when she put them on. Her body shivered with the chill, and she rushed back into the warmth of her bed chamber and owled Dumbledore that she was sick.   
  
Lying in bed was one of her most favorit things to do. The warmth sunk into her and she became very drowsy. Her mind would not let her sleep though...what was she? Whas she a werewolf? Whay had he called her "Your Highness?" Was she a queen? Suddenly, she knew. It shocked her so much that she almost screamed. She could not tell anyone. If they know, she would become too high profile, and that was dangerous.   
  
A knock at her door awoke her from her restless slumber. "Come in," she said through her pillow. Somehow, the visitor heard her and crept through the rustic door.   
  
"How are you feeling, Love?" Her heart stoped and she shot up.  
  
"Remus?! Oh my god! How did you get here? Why are you here?"  
  
"Shhh," he said while comming twords her,"I came to see you. I just missed you, thats all. And offical Ministry business."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, I guess thats alright. Oh my, my hair is such a mess-"  
  
"You're beautiful." Kissing her on the lips again made her feel at ease. As if this was fate, a fate that was forever.   
  
"I have to tell you something." She said. She had to hold him back from kissing her again. Oh, how she wanted to, but coulden't. "I am a werewolf." A look of terror came about him. All color washed from his skin, making him look dead. "I am Princess Rose. My mother was a werewolf. She was Queen of the Wizard World. Now, I am queen. No, don't go!"  
  
"I am not. I just need some air. No. I don't need air. I need answers. Rose, why didn't you tell me this before!! Why, Rose why!!!" He was now griping her bare sholders and shaking her. He then collapsed and bawed into her waist. He mumbled words that made no sence to her. She let him praddle on. He needed an emotional release.   
  
*****************************  
  
OOO!!! I am going to end it there. I need to start writing again. What will Rose do? What will Remus do? EEKK!! I get excited just thinking about it!!!!! Untill next time...reveiw!! ;-P` 


	7. Dark Blue

Ok...so, I have to thank MSNBC for preventing me from getting sued by Time Warner. That's right, I could have been sued!!! There is an old artical on MSNBC about how allot of people at ff.net have been writting slash and they where debating whether or not to start suing. Now I don't know if they really did or not. My guilt came over me and I pulled my story. I never finished reading the artical. I still feel guilty and I would like to apologize if I have offended anyone...especially JK Rowling. She is the last person I wanted to piss off.   
  
From now on, I, Rose Diane Black, will not write any more slash. That is a promise you can be pretty damn sure I will keep. I suggest all you other peeps out there do the same. I dont like to see peeps loose there money over something so trivial as posting a story.   
  
Anywho...  
  
Now back to my original (and totaly inocent) story.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters, except Rose and Mark, belonge to me. They belong to the Goddess J.K.Rowling  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 7:  
Dark Blue  
  
Christmas at Hogwarts was an event no one would miss. The lavish decorations in the Great Hall during the feast made Rose wish she was a little child. No, not a little child, then she would have to live throughi that/i again. She didn't even notice that the food had appeared and everyone else had started eating. "Beautiful, are they not?" Mark had startled her so that she dropped her fork on the floor.   
  
"Oh my!" She touched her pale hand to her chest,"you did give me a fright!"  
  
"I appologize. Say, I think the atmosphere is a little stuffy here. Would you like to take a walk?" Mark extended his rough hand. His bright blue eyes shown so that they seemed to iluminate. His thick Scottish accent made him even more handsome.   
  
"Sure"i What about Remus?/i She thought in the back of her mind. Feeling more guilty and reluctant now, she accepted his gentelmanly offer.   
  
The air outside was a bitter cold and little snowflakes keept falling on their black cloaks, making a little stary sky on her sholders. Mark had been so kind to her all year, but Remus loved her. She didn't know what there relationship was. Remus wasn't really what you would call handsome, but he was not ugly either. Yet again, he was the only other werewolf she knew. They were so close, but so where her and Mark. "Well, what do you think?" He intorupted her thoughts.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"The ice sculpture I made this morning." There, before her, was a large ice sculpture of her sitting on a cresent moon holding up a star in the sky.   
  
"Oh my!!! It is beautiful!!!" Her heart almost skipped a beat when she turned around. Mark was on one knee and opening a little black velvet box. Inside was the largest diamond ring she had ever laid her eyes on.  
  
"Rose, I hope you don't think that I am rushing this, but...(dramatic pause)...will you marry me?"   
  
"Mark...I don't know. I just don't know." With that, she ran to her room. Not stopping to even say a hello to Remus who was holding in his hand a small package and a dozen roses.  
  
Once inside her room, she locked the door and fell face down into her pillows. Warming the half frozen tears from her run was painful, so was the melting block inside her chest. What seemed like hours later, a soft knock came to her door. "Go away Mark!"  
  
"Its Harry. Aunt Rose, are you ok?"i Do I sound ok?!/i She wanted to snap. The pillow cover stuck to her face as she got off the bed to un-latch the lock. The heavy "thud" of the lock releasing signaled Harry to open the door. She didn't wait for him, she was already back in bed. A long silence surounded them and became thick in there throughts. Harry started it,"Proffcer McGregor didn't come back either. Did something happen between you two?" Harry's couriocity was perfectly normal.   
  
"He asked me to marry him..." A long conversation followed. She explained everything from when Remus kissed her in his kitchen untill today. Harry was in shock. Total and complete shock. "Are you going to stay with Remus or go with Mar-Proffecor McGregor?" He asked, now sitting right next to her hand handing her a tissue from her night stand.  
  
"I dunno. I just dunno."  
  
**************************  
  
OOOO!!! And the plot thickens! ;-D The next chapter will be about Harry, so be prepared!   
  
Please, be a good reader and review!! 


End file.
